


You Are My Midnight, Midnight Yeah

by onlythebestfandoms



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, It's sad that smut is the only applicable tag, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythebestfandoms/pseuds/onlythebestfandoms
Summary: That sexy bartender has been on her mind for a while now. Tonight she kind of wants her on something else...





	You Are My Midnight, Midnight Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell I bartended my way through college?
> 
> I don't know where this came from but I blame music. Easily the dirtiest thing I've posted... so far.

With one last glance in the rear view mirror, makeup soft, lip gloss fresh, hair curled at the ends, she nodded once and exited the car, forcing herself to lock the door behind her before her nerves got the better of her and she drove back home where it was safe.

_You can do this, Laura._

Adjusting the dark fitted jeans and tight green tank top she’d chosen for the night, she pushed herself off of the little black Honda and strode across the parking lot, her boots heavy with each step towards the lone building in front of her, it’s façade daunting and terrifying. She glanced up at the heavy steel sign above the door, the name, _Til the Last Drop_ prominently standing out from the rest of the space, the lettering a deep ominous red.

_Guess in a way that’s the goal for the night._

She reached for the heavy brass handle at the entrance, pulling the door open and stepping inside, the heavy rock beat she’d come to expect instantly hitting her. Standing there in the doorway of the dimly lit bar, she was beyond grateful to see it wasn’t too busy. The last thing she wanted to deal with tonight was competition.

And because it wasn’t very busy, she had a straight line of sight to the bar, or more accurately, of the woman standing behind it. She swallowed hard as she stared, taking her perfect figure in, and not for the first time. The long dark hair. The incredibly intense eyes. The soft, full lips, usually pulled up into that cocky smirk.

_God, she is so incredibly gorgeous._

Taking another deep breath, she slowly moved forward, weaving around the few occupied tables between her and her destination, and taking one of the empty stools on the left side as she reached the mahogany bar. She carefully sat, hoping to not fall off the chair like she did the first time she came here and just barely succeeding. Looking up, she smiled softly when the dark-haired bartender looked her way, one of those perfect eyebrows slowly lifting. The girl muttered something to her counterpart before turning and moving closer.

“Well, well, well,” she crooned as she sauntered over, leaning atop the bar from the other side and giving Laura an amazing view of what lie just under her tight v-neck. “Not that I’m complaining but I didn’t expect to see you back so soon, cutie.”

“Yeah, well, I was free tonight,” she shrugged, attempting to keep her cool. “And you make the best margaritas in town so…”

“Coming right up, cupcake,” she said as she pushed off the bar and turned, setting about making the drink.

Laura watched, completely enraptured by every movement the other girl made, big or small. The way she carefully readied a rocks glass with the salt. The way her graceful fingers effortlessly twirled the bottles as she poured the liquid into a fresh shaker. The way the subtle muscles in her arms flexed as she shook the drink before pouring it over fresh ice.

_Never knew bartending could be so sexy._

“Here you go,” the dark-haired girl purred as she set the garnished drink down atop a pristine white cocktail napkin, her eyes holding Laura’s gaze. “Just for you, cutie.”

“Laura,” she said quietly.

“What’s that?”

“My name… it’s Laura.” She watched as the girl’s head tilted to the side curiously, watching and waiting. “I just thought… I mean, you have a number of nicknames for me already. I thought you might like to know my real name.”

“Laura, huh?” she said with a smile, leaning onto the bar again, her eyes glinting and dangerous. “I like it.”

“Good… and you are?” she pressed.

“Carmilla,” she said, her voice slightly huskier.

_And that voice alone…_

“Well, it’s really nice to _officially_ meet you, Carmilla,” she said, smiling a little harder.

“Oh, the pleasure is entirely mine… Laura.”

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of her name rolling off of Carmilla’s tongue, so smooth and velvety. And she wanted to hear it again. And again. And again. But…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone waving their hand from the other end of the bar, the movement becoming more and more pronounced as the seconds ticked by. And it was enough to catch Carmilla’s attention too, the dark-haired girl finally breaking their connection and nodding towards the blonde sitting there, eagerly waiting.

“Excuse me,” she said as she smiled once more and turned towards the woman in question.

Laura watched the interaction, the blonde - who was barely wearing more than a napkin masquerading as a dress - unabashedly flirting with Carmilla, all smiles and batting eyelashes and coy giggles as she ordered a drink and… then she just kept _talking_.

Talking and talking as the minutes ticked by and Laura wondered if perhaps tonight wasn’t the night.

_Don’t give up just yet._

Carmilla didn’t really seem _that_ interested in the blonde’s company. Even so, as Laura continued to _nonchalantly_ watch, she found herself almost fuming when the woman reached across the bar, her fingers trailing along the back of Carmilla’s hand, and the tiny brunette decided then and there that she hated the blonde.

 _She obviously wants more._ But that wasn’t a surprise.

This hadn’t been the first time Laura had seen another patron practically throw themselves at the dark-haired girl. But tonight… tonight was different. Laura wasn’t going to chicken out. She’d worked herself up too much to back down. And honestly, the subtle glances Carmilla kept sending her way were definitely feeding her so-called bravado.

For the next half hour, she kept watching, hoping for another chance to interact with Carmilla, but the needy blonde kept the dark-haired bartender on the other side of the room, apparently with her own agenda of getting Carmilla on the hook.

_It doesn’t matter. You’re still doing it!_

“You having another?” Laura turned at the sound of the second bartender, standing across from her, waiting. But she just smiled and shook her head no.

“I’m all set. How much do I owe?”

“Already paid for,” he said with a knowing smile.

Laura turned her head, smiling softly when she saw Carmilla’s gaze already on her, the right side of those sultry lips just barely pulled up.

“Okay, well… do you have a pen I could borrow?”

She nodded her thanks as he slid a fresh ball-point towards her and moved off to serve someone else.

Glancing over at Carmilla one last time, she grabbed a cocktail napkin from a nearby stack, writing a quick note and folding it in quarters before taking the last sip from her glass, the salt from the rim tangy against her tongue.

“Leaving so soon?” Carmilla asked, moving towards her, much to the chagrin of the blonde, and Laura turned her head to hide her victorious smile.

“Yeah, I think I’m good for tonight,” she said, sliding off of her stool and boldly leaning forward onto the bar. She tried to hide the smile pulling at her lips from seeing the slight look of disappointment that flashed across Carmilla’s face, but hopefully that disappointment wouldn’t last long. “How late do you work tonight?”

“Another hour or so,” Carmilla shrugged.

“Well, if you don’t have any other plans…” she trailed off, sliding the napkin across the shiny bar’s surface, watching the disappointment morph into surprise. Their fingers barely brushed as they met and she smiled one last time, coy and teasing. Running her hand through her long hair, in what she hoped was a sexy move, she simply shrugged and pushed off the bar. “Think about it.”

And with that, she turned and moved away without another glance back, walking out of the bar as slow as she could, the boldness fleeing as she reached the parking lot and practically sprinted to her car.

_Oh boy._

* * *

It had been an hour and forty-five minutes and Laura found herself growing more and more nervous as she paced back and forth across the floor of the open spaced apartment, unable to stop looking at the clock on the far wall.

She’d rushed home, kicking her boots and socks off immediately as she ran to her bedroom, giving herself another thorough once over in front of the full length antique mirror in the corner. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she nodded before turning and making her way back into the main part of the house, glancing around to make sure that nothing was out of place.

She’d done that three times now and as the minutes ticked by, long and loud in the silence of the apartment, she started to worry.

_Just calm down. It’s fine. She said an hour or so. Maybe the bar got busy and she had to stay. Maybe a party came in. Maybe-_

A quiet knock on the front door of the apartment caught her attention and she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart rate skyrocketing, butterflies floating in her stomach. Slowly making her way forward, she peered through the peephole, swallowing hard when she saw who was on the other side. This was it. Taking one last deep breath, she slowly opened the door, her eyes immediately meeting the intense dark ones on the other side.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d come,” she said, her voice calm and confident, a stark contrast to the nerves rolling through her chest.

“Sorry I’m a little late. I got held up a the bar,” Carmilla said, smiling as Laura opened the door further, allowing her to enter.

“Held up, huh?” she asked, closing and locking it behind them. “Was it the blonde?”

She turned, noticing the smirk on Carmilla’s face slowly growing as the dark-haired girl shrugged.

“Someone else?”

Another shrug.

“Oh I see. You had multiple options for the night,” she said, stepping forward.

“Not exactly,” Carmilla mumbled, reaching for Laura’s hips and pulling her in.

“How’s that?” Laura asked, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck.

“Because no one else holds a candle to you,” Carmilla said, leaning in, her lips only an inch from Laura’s as she did. “Didn’t matter who was there tonight. You would still be the _only_ option.”

“That’s a _really_ good answer,” Laura sighed as she threaded her fingers through soft, dark locks and pulled them together, their lips crashing hard and fast. And dammit, she should’ve known that Carmilla would be able to reduce her to a wanton mess so easily. Her limbs already felt shaky and on the verge of collapse.

She felt Carmilla’s hands squeeze tighter as the dark-haired girl’s tongue swept along her lips, requesting entrance, and Laura was more than happy to give it, relishing in what she found when their tongues teasingly met. Carmilla tasted like mint with a hint of scotch just beneath it, and it was so damn delicious that Laura only wanted more.

She let her hands slide from Carmilla’s hair, down her neck and along her shoulders, one gripping tighter there and the other teasingly tracing the skin of Carmilla’s chest that her shirt left exposed.

_So soft and perfect._

She felt Carmilla’s own hands dance along her back, moving beneath her tank top, her fingertips gentle for a moment before the soft bite of those short black nails raked across her skin.

_Jesus!_

If this was how worked up she was from a kiss, how was she going to survive more?

But there was only one way to find out.

Hands slowly trailing down Carmilla’s arms, she squeezed once at her elbows before reaching for the hem of the other girl’s shirt. She’d been waiting for the for far too long to take this slow. Her patience had long ago run out.

Pulling her lips away for just a moment she drug the tight black v-neck up over Carmilla’s head, every inch of perfect skin that she exposed only making her want the other girl more. Tossing the shirt over her shoulder, she found her eyes glued to the expanse of skin she’d just revealed, soft and smooth and curved in all the right places. She looked back up, her eyes meeting Carmilla’s for a brief moment, that same dangerous glint there just barely hidden under waves of lust.

Quickly pulling her own tank top off and surging forward again, their mouths came back together, lips, tongues, teeth somehow both hard and soft and… _hot._ Yeah, her patience was _gone_ and Laura quickly pushed the dark-haired girl up against one of the sentinel cast iron columns in the middle of the room, a quiet ‘oof’ leaving the other girl’s lips as her back hit it.

“You should know… I never do this,” Laura said, her lips trailing down Carmilla’s neck as she deftly unhooked the other girl’s bra and quickly pulled it off, tossing it over her shoulder to join her shirt somewhere in the room.

“Never do what?” Carmilla sighed, gripping tightly to long brunette strands once her arms were free.

“I don’t just bring home girls like this.”

“Well, _technically_ , you didn’t bring me home,” Carmilla countered, before a soft moan left her throat as Laura’s tongue traced around one nipple, agile fingers pinching at the other.

“I think we’re splitting hairs here,” Laura said, gently pulling her teeth across sensitive flesh and smiling at the incredible sound that left the mouth above her.

“Can’t we just agree that we’ve both wanted to fuck each other since that first night you walked into the bar and get on with it?” Carmilla said, her breath already coming is quick pants.

“That I can do,” Laura giggled, pulling Carmilla’s nipple fully into her mouth, her free hand going to work on Carmilla’s belt and then the button to her tight jeans. She felt one of Carmilla’s hands leave her hair to help, the two of them finally getting her pants undone and halfway down her legs before Laura found she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck, cupcake,” Carmilla groaned as Laura’s hand slid into her lacy boy-shorts, dipping low before gliding her newly wet fingers up, slowly circling Carmilla’s clit.

“Yes?” she teased, her lips brushing against the other girl’s as she spoke.

“I knew you were trouble,” Carmilla chuckled, continuing to sigh and moan at the sensation.

“You have no idea,” Laura said with smile as she pressed their lips together at the same moment she slid a sure finger into Carmilla. And the low whimper that left the dark-haired girl’s mouth only pushed her on further.

Kissing her harder, Laura pressed a second finger in, angling her hand so that her palm brushed against Carmilla’s clit with every upward thrust. She felt Carmilla shuffling below them, apparently attempting to get her pants further down her legs, but her own high boots were hindering the process. Unwilling to stop, Laura urged her to bend one of her now freed knees, pressing the foot of her now raised leg back against the column as well, opening her up further to Laura’s ministrations.

“Please don’t fucking stop,” Carmilla whined as she grudgingly pulled her lips away.

“I didn’t peg you for a beggar,” Laura teased, pushing harder, her hand moving faster as the moans got longer and louder.

“Normally I’m not, but… fuck… I’m so goddamn close, Laura.”

She pressed her forehead against Carmilla’s, their eyes holding, deep and heavy, and a moment Carmilla fell off the edge, raking the nails from one hand across Laura’s back, the other yanking a little harder at the roots of Laura’s hair. But Laura didn’t care because watching this beautiful woman fall apart in front of her was a sight to behold.

_I want to see that again._

“Fuck, cutie,” Carmilla sighed, reaching down to stop Laura’s hand as it still slowly moved between her legs, bringing her down from the high. “Why didn’t I try to get you to bring me home that first night?”

“Did you have something in mind?” Laura teased, her lips gently caressing at the spot where Carmilla’s neck met her shoulder.

“Oh yeah.”

“Want to let me in on the plan?”

The high pitched squeal she released was unexpected as Carmilla quickly reached for her thighs, hoisting the smaller girl up and shuffling them towards one of the sitting chairs in the open living room.

“Thank god you didn’t trip,” Laura said as she reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra, tossing it out of the way as Carmilla quickly worked her jeans open and off, taking her red bikinis with them.

“Yeah, that would’ve been a bit of a mood killer,” Carmilla said, toeing out of her boots and kicking her own jeans off to the side before kneeling in front of the smaller girl, their lips colliding once more.

Laura attempted to slide further towards the edge of the chair but Carmilla stopped her, pushing her back.

“Uh uh,” she mumbled against Laura’s mouth as she hooked her hands beneath Laura’s knees and hoisted a leg over each arm of the chair. Pulling away, Carmilla’s gaze raked down her frame, studying every inch, her fingertips following every curve. “Jesus, you are a sight to behold.”

Anxiously biting at her lower lip, Laura sighed in relief as Carmilla leaned forward again, her mouth finding the tiny brunette’s collarbone and gently nibbling her way further south, latching onto a hard nipple a moment later and Laura couldn’t stop the keening noise that escaped her, the sensation of Carmilla’s mouth on her breast and the dark-haired girl’s nails raking up her inner thighs, all of it almost too much in the moment. Giving the other breast the same treatment, Laura just barely held on as Carmilla’s mouth left a wet trail down the middle of her torso, branching off to her right hip, and Laura knew as soon as Carmilla’s teeth met her skin, there was going to be a mark. But who the hell cared about things like that when the sexiest woman alive was between her legs.

Pulling away from her hip, Carmilla surveyed her handiwork before glancing to her left, her eyes somehow darkening even further at the sight.

“Fuck, this…” she trailed off with a wicked smirk, leaning in and letting her lips dance along, starting at Laura’s knee and slowly moving higher across the smaller girl’s inner thigh. She looked up, her eyes meeting Laura’s as her smirk grew. “This is fucking perfect, cupcake.”

“Oh god,” Laura sighed softly as Carmilla gently bit at the very top of her inner thigh. Carmilla chuckled once more, a moment later her tongue slowly sliding through Laura, avoiding her clit on the first pass. And on the second. And on the third.

“Carmilla,” she warned, gripping tighter to the arm of the chair with one hand and Carmilla’s hair with the other. The vibration from the chuckle Carmilla released only made her want the other girl more but thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, as Carmilla’s tongue finally landed exactly where she wanted it on the fourth pass. “Fuck!”

Another low laugh came from between her thighs as Carmilla redoubled her efforts, her lips wrapping around Laura’s clit, tongue quickly flicking as her fingertips teased at her entrance.

“Please,” she whimpered, sighing a moment later when she felt the other girl’s fingertips slide inside.

But apparently Carmilla wasn’t in a huge rush, as she didn’t push any further. But Laura was dammit! She’d been worked up all night and now all she wanted was right in front of her. She’d do whatever she had to in order to get it.

“If… if you want me to beg, I will! Just please- oh Jesus!”

Just barely pulling her mouth away as her fingers fully slid inside the smaller girl, Carmilla left another biting kiss high on her thigh, that delightfully wicked smirk never falling.

“As much as I’d _love_ to hear that, I don’t think it’s necessary tonight.”

“Oh?”

“No,” she mumbled, her tongue back to teasing at Laura’s clit. “Tonight I just want you to come.”

She moaned again, loud and long as Carmilla’s mouth resumed the amazing things it was doing to her before, the pads of her fingers meeting her front wall, hitting that spot that pushed her closer and closer to the edge at lightning speed. Of course that would be the case though. This was Carmilla.

“I’m… I’m… oh fuck!” she cried as the orgasm hit her, harder and faster than she’d expected, but still so incredibly satisfying. Her hips slowed and then settled, her entire body losing its rigidity as she sagged back into the chair, completely fulfilled for the moment.

Attempting to catch her breath as her eyes fluttered open, she looked down at Carmilla, still settled between her thighs, the dark-haired girl’s gaze heated as she stared back up at her.

_Uh oh._

“You are unfairly good at that,” Laura finally sighed, watching as Carmilla’s lips pulled up into a smirk.

“I know,” she said, rubbing the pad of her thumb across her lips before moving up and pressing her mouth against Laura’s in a slow teasing kiss. “You up for more?”

“Hmm…” Laura pretended to think for a moment, her smile slowly growing as she continued to stare into those gorgeous brown eyes. “I think that sounds great, but first… how about we go back to the bedroom and I taste every inch of your body?”

“Ooh. I like that sound of that,” Carmilla said, leaning in to kiss her once more.

* * *

“Wow,” Laura moaned as Carmilla collapsed on top of her, both girls a panting, sticky mess from the third round that night.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Carmilla said, her voice muffled from where she was buried in Laura’s neck. She left one final kiss there, the sensation slightly tickling, before rolling to her left and collapsing back onto the pillow there.

Laura watched the older girl’s eyes flutter closed, her lips parted, chest rising and falling a little faster than normal as she came back to herself.

 _So beautiful and… wow,_ she thought, turning her own gaze back up to the ceiling, her limbs still tingling.

This had been exactly what she needed. Exactly what she wanted and she couldn’t help the smile growing on her face as she settled further into the soft mattress below her, exhausted and sated.

_Definitely need to do that again. Maybe- Oh, crap!_

“Did you remember to pay the electric bill?” she asked, still panting as she turned towards Carmilla.

Brow furrowed, Carmilla looked over, slightly shaking her head.

“Are you serious right now?” she asked, the disbelief in her voice obvious.

“What?”

“I must not me doing my job very good if after a round like that, you’re already on to adult responsibilities within twenty seconds of your last orgasm,” Carmilla said, rolling her eyes and turning away to stare at the ceiling again.

“No!” Laura giggled, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on her hand, staring down at the dark-haired girl. “Trust me, you more than did your job. I still can’t really feel my legs.”

“Mmm,” Carmilla mumbled, looking up at Laura, a slow smile starting to pull at the corners of her lips.

“I’m sorry. You know weird things pop into my head at inopportune times.” She reached out, carefully brushing a lock of hair off of Carmilla’s forehead, staring into those gorgeous dark eyes for a long moment before leaning in and letting their lips meet, the kiss soft and slow, completely different than the pace of the rest of the evening.

“I know, cupcake,” Carmilla said as they parted, reaching up and cupping her jaw. “I love that about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm.” Carmilla rose to kiss her one last time before flopping back down on the pillow below her. “And yes, I paid the electric bill. I paid everything when I went in to bar to go over the books.”

“Thank you,” Laura said, lying down again, pillowing her head on Carmilla’s chest. “Everything okay there?”

“Definitely. Well above goal for the quarter. I don’t know what the beefcake is doing but putting him on as manager was the best decision I’ve made since we opened.”

“I think the nights you go in to help or cover shifts helps too. Everyone comes to stare,” Laura giggled and she felt Carmilla softly chuckle above her.

Laura sighed happily as she felt the dark-haired girl move to comb her fingers through her hair, soft and slow. Comfortable and safe. Familiar. The room was silent except for the soft sounds of their breathing and Carmilla’s heartbeat, beneath her ear, it’s pace slowing as the seconds ticked by.

“I love this sound,” she whispered, fingers tracing along Carmilla’s torso as she settled in further.

“Even after all these years?” Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah.” She turned just enough to press the corner of her lips to Carmilla’s chest, smiling when she felt Carmilla’s nose nuzzle into her hair. “Not that I didn’t enjoy cuddling with you when you didn’t have one, but your heartbeat is my favorite sound in the whole world.”

“And here I thought it was the moans I make when you’re between my legs.”

“Those are pretty good too,” she giggled, feeling her face heat up. “And tonight…”

“Yeah?”

“Tonight was fantastic,” Laura sighed, rolling onto her front and propping her chin on Carmilla’s sternum. “So much better than two random strangers meeting in a bar and spending the night together.”

“That’s just because you got to create a backstory,” Carmilla said, her voice soft and sleepy.

“Maybe. But next time, you get to choose.”

“Next time?” Carmilla scoffed. “It was supposed to be my turn to choose like that last eight times! The last time it was my turn was the night we fucked in my office after the bar closed.”

“Mmm… that was a good night,” Laura sighed, smiling dreamily.

“Let’s get some sleep, cupcake.”

“Okay,” she sighed, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes for a full eight seconds before they popped back open, wide and alert. “Oh!”

“What?” Carmilla asked as Laura rolled away to the other side of the bed and reached into her nightstand. “What’s wrong?”

“This,” she said as she rolled back, holding up the matching platinum bands for Carmilla to see.

Carmilla chuckled and held her hand out, letting Laura slide one onto her left ring finger before putting the other on her own, smiling as she did.

“Our missing wedding rings? Really?”

“Yes, really!”

“I’ll say this, cutie. You were fully committed to that backstory.”

“Yeah, but my hand felt naked all night without it.” Laura said, lying back down and wrapping herself around Carmilla once more, their bodies perfectly fitting together.

“I love that you say that when you’re _actually_ naked.”

“Hey, priorities,” Laura shrugged.

“You definitely have them in order,” Carmilla said as she pulled her closer, leaving one last kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, cutie.”

“Goodnight, Carm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks.
> 
> tumblr: dogsbeerandawesomeness
> 
> twitter: dogsbeernawsmns


End file.
